Operation: Serpent
Description The first true ECWolf TC, Operation: Serpent is a mod heavily inspired by late 80’s art and culture by Executor, utilizing many neat effects for the first time in ECWolf such as environmental hazards, gradient skies, huge levels and much more. Also available is a HQ music pack composed by Shane Strife and Bashe. Story Operation Serpent is set in the year 1989, in the fictional central American country of San Salvación, just to the south of Mexico's Yucatán peninsula. A breakaway state from Mexico, San Salvación has been gripped by civil war and ethnic conflict since the 1950s. Frequently changing alignment between the Western and Eastern Blocs, and riven by tensions between the white "creole" elite and the mestizo and Native American majority, San Salvación is one of the most unstable and dangerous places on earth. In 1988, San Salvacion fell into the hands of the fascist, white supremacist National Liberation Party, who have begun a campaign of genocide against their opponents. If that wasn't bad enough, rumor has it that thousands of dissidents, Communists, and "ethnic undesirables" have been delivered to the escaped Nazi war criminal Dr. Joachim Mörder, a biologist who experimented on prisoners in the Chelmno extermination camp in 1944. These prisoners have supposedly been used for genetic experiments that have turned some of them into super-soldiers and hideous monsters, stripped of their free will and mindlessly obedient of the fascist Salvaciano government. You are Maria Cortez, a Mexican-American spy sent in by the pan-American anti-fascist organization AAM to gather intelligence on the experiments taking place within the borders of San Salvación and, if possible, shut them down. The Black Hawk helicopter that took you into San Salvación has been shot down and you barely escaped with your life. Armed with nothing more than a knife and a Glock 17 pistol, you find yourself stranded in a hostile country, on the run from the Salvaciano army. Weapons Unlike most Wolfenstein mods, where new weapons are added to the roster, Operation: Serpent has its own set of weapons, each with their own respective ammo types. # Glock 17 - Semi automatic pistol with limited offensive capability, uses 9mm Parabellum ammo. # IMI Uzi - A sub-machine gun with a fast fire rate, great for crown control, uses 9mm Parabellum ammo. # Kalashnikov AKM - Fires a 3-round burst, strong all-around, uses 7.62mm M43 ammo. # Winchester 1300 Defender - It's a shotgun, short effective range, uses 12 gauge shells. # FN Minimi Para - Pretty much a chaingun, high rate of fire, uses 5.56mm NATO ammo. # "Mefisto" Prototype RPG - Semi-automatic, armor piercing weapon, uses 120mm rockets. # Lupara - a double-barreled overpowered monstrosity, found in the secret level only, uses 12 gauge shells. Levels # Outer Base # River Blindness # Downtown # Mountain Villa # Villa Interior # Underground Lab # The Volcano # Gotta Kill 'Em All (Secret Level) Links * Operation: Serpent on ModDB * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * Review at Dean's blog Category:ECWolf mods Category:2015 mods Category:Total conversions Category:Mods with ten or less levels